


[Podfic] as I let you rewrite gravity

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] More Things Than Are Dreamt Of [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Charlie is a bamf, John is a wizard, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Potterlock, Sherlock is a muggle, Sherlock/HP crossover, increasingly explicit sexual scenes, magical!BAMF!John, more things than are dreamt of, nosey!git!Sherlock, sherlock/john, wizard!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“He’s not so much a man, you know,” John says, without really meaning to. “Not so much a man as a force of nature. Like... like gravity, or... or...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like Magic,” Charlie supplies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, exactly. Like Magic. As inescapable as Magic.”</em>
</p><p>In which Sherlock is jealous, John is surprisingly oblivious, and Charlie saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] as I let you rewrite gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as I let you rewrite gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520485) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



 

Length: 1:48:58

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hevvva36rbvf1nt/as+I+let+you+rewrite+gravity+by+1electricpirate.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o3dc8o3y9zk11z6/as+I+let+you+rewrite+gravity+by+1electricpirate.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/as-i-let-you-rewrite-gravity-by-1electricpirate))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Interstellar Theme Music Tribute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKILNbrWxBQ) \- The Indian Jam Project


End file.
